The warmth of a wolf
by moewe93
Summary: Leah finds Bella in the woods after Edward left her and imprints on her. Also Bella isn't just the fragile human the Cullen's thought her to be. Read to find out their story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just something I had on my mind :) I hope the format is better now...I have no idea what happened the last time^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Rage was all that occupied her mind, when Leah stormed away from Sam's house. She just couldn't take all the happiness and love everybody seemed to be emitting.

She knew, that she was acting childish and without any reason. She was also pretty sure, that Emily was crying right now in the kitchen because of her harsh words. But she just couldn't help it this time. Why was she the only one without a mate, was it really that hard for fate to let her imprint. She didn't even care at that point, who fate would choose for her, if it would only choose at all.

Her angry steps carried her into the woods, but not even the dim green light and the fresh scents could calm her today. She just kept on walking, not caring where she was going and not noticing that she already had passed the treaty line. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own and that was when she heard the crying. It was by far the most heartbreaking sound she ever heard in her life. Loud sobs followed by small whimpers and hiccups. All Leah could decipher was, that it was a female crying and that her wolf was suffering with every sound she heard.

She broke out into a run, following her ears and this strange pull inside her chest. It didn't take long till she came upon a sight she was sure she never would be able to forget. There, between the roots of an old tree was a girl, maybe a year or two younger than herself, curled into a tight ball and crying her heart out.

Without even noticing Leah began whimpering and growling herself. She knelt next to the girl and after a moment of hesitation reached out and cradled her up against her chest. The girl was freezing cold and subconsciously snuggled closer to Leah's warmth.

Leah just leaned against the tree and began rocking the girl in her arms, purring all the time and murmuring soothing words. It took several hours until the loud sobs subsided and the whimpering stopped. Now only a few hiccups could be heard and when those also stopped, Leah couldn't help herself but hold her breath.

Slowly the girl in her arms moved and craned her neck to look at Leah. She had the most mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes and the slight shiver of hope that shone through the hurt and heartbrokenness was enough to send butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

Leah just couldn't take her eyes of this girl in her arms, a warm and tingling feeling began to form in her chest and all those bitter thoughts she had had earlier flew away.

She cupped the girl's cheek in her left hand, and gently swiped the remaining tears away. Wonder appeared next to the hope, but their eye contact never faltered.

Leah didn't know how long that sat like that, staring each other into the eyes and soul. Only when it started to get dark around them did she noticed how long she had been in the woods. The girl also stirred slightly and for the first time one of them broke the silence when she whispered "Thank you. I don't even know you, but it seems like it doesn't hurt as bad when you are here with me."

"I'm Leah and I'm happy that I could help. You just sounded so utterly heartbroken, that I had no other choice than to follow your cries. Actually I'm quite glad I did. Whether you will believe it or not, you helped me just as much as I helped you."

For a moment the girl stared at her, with her head cocked to one side and then a slight smile appeared on her face.

"I'm Bella. Jake told me about what happened with you and Sam. I guess now I can understand what you must feel like constantly."

All Leah could do not to gape at her with her mouth hanging open was stuttering "J…Jake talked to y…you about me?"

Bella nodded and her genuine smile seemed to widen a bit. It was a truly beautiful sight to see. Then she took a deep breath and said very quietly "He left me you know. I always wanted to believe, that Jake wasn't right and that he really loved me, but I guess I was just a naïve little girl. He took me here and then he told me, that he didn't love me, that I meant nothing to him and that he and his family would be leaving me here. It hurt so much, but then you came and everything became clearer. He lied to me all this time and to think that I wanted to be like him. It just seems so wrong to me now."

Leah just wrapped Bella in her arms when the tears started to fall again. She wasn't entirely sure if she knew just what the girl was talking about, but it didn't matter. A boy hurt her and she knew how terribly that feeling was, she experienced it herself.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Bella just shook her head and tightened her own grip on Leah. Her wolf roared in pride, his mate had chosen him and didn't want to leave his side. Leah herself wasn't sure what she should do. She wanted to just stay with Bella but it was also pretty late and she was sure that Bella's dad was worried sick about his daughter. Finally an idea popped into her head.

"Would you like me to take you to my home instead? You could call your dad so that he isn't worried and I could keep you at my side."

"I would really like that Leah."

A surge of heat flooded her body when she heard Bella for the first time say her name. But she knew that there was no place for desire right now. So she just swept Bella of her feet, carrying her bridal style and breaking out into a light jog. They were very deep into the forest and she had the deep urge to get Bella out of her wet clothes and safely tucked into her bed next to her.

Bella snuggled her head into the crook of Leah's neck and started caressing the soft skin there with her lips. Leah wasn't sure if the girl was even aware of her actions, because everything else about her body told her, that she was already half asleep.

It took Leah about half an hour to reach her home and there she just leapt up on her windowsill and into her room without having to face Seth and her mother. She wasn't sure how she would explain a half drenched Bella Swan tucked into her arms. She just hoped, that Seth didn't tell their mother that she was home because she was sure she had a nice, long lecture waiting for her.

As carefully as she could Leah pulled the wet clothes off of Bella's body without looking too much and dressing her in one of her own sleep shirts. The girl just mumbled something about wanting to cuddle and warmth, which made Leah smile.

Fate truly came around on her today, because she couldn't imagine a better mate than Bella, even if she had been hurt and surely would take a while to get comfortable with intimacies, but that didn't matter to her. Not when she had her mate safely tucked in her arms and her wolf as calm and relaxed, as he never had been before in her chest.

Before Leah herself drifted to sleep, she buried her nose into Bella's hair and inhaled her sweet honey and flower scent that made her feel whole and happy. With a last content sigh she snuggled even closer to her mate and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to give you a second chapter on this one :) hope you like it and again, depending on your reviews another chapter might be added.**

* * *

When Leah began to stir the next morning, the feeling of the smaller but warm body pressed into her front made her smile instantly. The fear that everything that happened yesterday was only a dream didn't have a chance to rise, when Bella stirred and snuggled even closer to Leah with a small contend sigh.

Opening her eyes slowly, she was greeted with the magnificent chocolate brown of Bella's eyes. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Leah practically purred out.

With a small chuckle Bella nodded. "I think I've never slept so good in my whole life to be honest." She whispered and blushed an adorable shade of pink.

Before Leah could say anything else, the door to her room suddenly opened and in came her mother with a murderous look in her eyes. It seemed, that Seth told her about what happened yesterday. The tirade however never followed, because in that moment her mother noticed the other person occupying her bed and just opened and closed her mouth without actually saying anything at all.

Leah could see the blush on Bella's cheeks deepening under the unwavering stare of her mother. It seemed to be upon her to break the tense silence in the room and she did so by coughing awkwardly. "Morning, mum. There was a sort of emergency yesterday and so I took Bella home with me. I phoned her dad to let her know where she was, so no need to worry."

Her mother only scoffed at that. "Well, you two better get dressed and down into the kitchen. I guess there are some things we need to talk about Leah."

Leah could only nod, she had the sinking feeling, that this wouldn't be all roses and sunshine and from the worried look Bella was sending her, she had the same sense of foreboding.

When they finally managed to get dressed and arrived downstairs in the kitchen, her mother was sitting there stiffly, nursing a seemingly cold cup of coffee between her hands. Leah didn't dare to fix herself a cup first, but sat down immediately in front of her mother. Bella took the seat next to her and together they waited for the older woman to start speaking.

After a long moment of awkward tension, Sue sighed deeply. "Did you really have to lash out at Emily again like that yesterday? I think she knows how much she's hurt you, but she can't help what she feels and you know that."

Leah just stares down at her hands, ashamed of her actions. Now that she has found Bella, she knows even better than before, that it was neither Emily's nor Sam's choice to hurt her. It still happened and she had felt so hurt and betrayed, that she hadn't wanted to get over it.

"Would you tell me what happened? I believe it was the reason for you being in the forest by yourself and for that I will always be grateful."

Leah fidgeted with her hands, but decided after a look into Bella's warm eyes, that she would tell her everything. She just wasn't able to deny her mate anything.

"We all were at Sam's, when they started discussing the aspect of imprinting, because the younger ones didn't know nearly enough about it. Sam showed us his thoughts about Emily. Most of them were the ones I would see every other day when I'm on patrol with him, but this day he decided to show them how it felt like to lay eyes on his imprint for the first time. It was important for the boys to know what their wolf would do. But I just couldn't stand seeing myself in his memories and feeling his feelings severe all over again. I don't love him anymore, but that still hurt like hell. So I changed back and went inside to avoid the stares full of pity."

Leah was reluctant to go on, but when Bella lightly nudged her in the rips, she took a deep breath and continued.

"Emily was in the kitchen, making some muffins. I didn't really mean to snap at her so harshly, but after the all the old wounds were so fresh in my memory, my wolf took over. I basically told her, that Sam just fell for her, because she had been like a bitch in heat around him. She paled and started to cry. She didn't even defend herself, she just told me she was sorry. I somehow didn't want her to just stand there and say nothing, because that was just making everything worse."

Again Leah faltered and needed to steel herself before continuing.

"I threw insults at her, until she finally snapped and told me, that she was sorry but that she loved Sam and that she would continue to love him no matter what I said or did and that I didn't deserve him for still standing up for me in front of all the others. What I didn't know was that Sam was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. He had felt the distress of his mate and went to check on her. He was livid and yelled at me to get out of his house and to not come back until I was sure I could apologize to Emily and act civil once again."

For a very long moment Leah was only met with silence, her mother gaped at her with sadness and anger in her eyes, but it was Bella who pulled them both out of their stupor when she hugged Leah as fiercely as she could and began stroking calming circles on the small of her back.

"Well, that was very stupid of you. Do you think you are able to apologize to her? She is your cousin and your best friend Leah."

"I know that it was wrong what I did and I honestly don't know why I acted like that, but I think I will need some time to come up with something proper to say and not just mumble an awkward apology."

Sue nodded and after a last confused look at Bella, who had yet to let go of Leah, she emptied her mug into the sink and left both young women alone.

"Do you want to tell me why you feel so much different about this whole situation then you did yesterday?"

When Leah looked down at Bella, the girl seemed to have a hopeful gleam in her eyes and again she found herself unable to deny her anything.

"I guess I am just able to understand them fully now."

"And why is that Leah?"

"Ermm..Do I really have to tell you?"

Bella smirked at her, something Leah didn't expect to see so soon after her breakdown in the forest and the horrible breakup she just suffered through. But it made her happy to see that side of her mate.

"I imprinted yesterday and all the pain and grief that was still left somewhere inside of me just seemed to vanish."

"And who would happen to be your imprint?"

Without answering Leah pulled a surprised Bella onto her lap and connected their lips in a soft kiss. The feeling racing through here was not comparable to anything else. All the remembered kisses with Sam vanished from her mind and she solely focused on Bella, her beautiful mate who somehow wanted her maybe as much as Leah wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know it has been awfully long since I last updated but my main focuse was on my other story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I try to update again after I returned from my easter holidays :) **

* * *

Leah didn't know when her hands had wandered under Bella's shirt, but once they were there she couldn't bring herself to retreat them. Bella's skin was just too soft to her touch, it was like warm silk and inside her head the wolf whispered _And it is all ours. No one else will be able to feel that. _

Bella moaned into the kiss when Leah's hands gently cupped her breasts. She didn't have a bra on because they were in such a hurry to get downstairs and Leah was silently thanking her mother for making them hurry like that.

Leah let out a low posessive growl and lightly bit Bella's lower lip only to suck it into her mouth seconds later as if to soothe the pain away. She would've done more than just a few innocent kisses and a bit of touching, wanting to hear Bella moan louder and scream out her name, if it hadn't been for Jacob to barge through the door and sreach out a surprised, "What the hell?!"

Bella nearly leapt out of her lap and would've fallen to the floor if Leah hadn't managed to catch her just in time and cradle her in her arms protectively. She sent a silent glare at Jacob who looked away sheepishly, realizing that he scared the shit out of his best friend.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? I would've guessed you were as pissed as all the others at me right now."

"Well I was but then I thought back to what Sam showed us and even while I disagree with your coping method, I still kind of understand what you were feeling. I wanted to tell you that I understand and that you could talk to me. Maybe it would help to get another outside opinion. I just weren't expecting for Bella to be here. I didn't even know you two knew each other."

"We didn't until yesterday. I found her in the woods crying after I stormed away from Sam's house. A lot has happened since then and Bella already helped me cope but if you would still listen to something I need to tell you and sometime to the others as well that would be great."

Like the good friend he was Jacob just nodded and sat down next to the two girls, occupying the stool were Bella sat before.

"Sure, shoot!", he replied with a silly grin upon his face.

Leah awkwardly cleared her throat and before she could change her mind just rushed it all out at once, "TheleechleftheraloneinthewoodsafterhebrokeupwithherandthenIimprintedonher."

Bella giggled quietly in her ear and Leah felt a huge blush creeping up into her cheeks. Jacob just stared at her for a few seconds, merely blinking and trying to decipher what she just told him in a total rush. When he got it right in his head his eyes widened comically and he switched his gaze between the two women in front of him so fast that Leah feared he would get lightheaded and faint.

"You imprinted on her? But she is a girl, how is that possible? The old legends say that we imprint to keep the line of wolf decendends going which basically means that we imprint to give birth to the next powerful generation of shifters. That wouldn't be possible with you two being female."

Bella stared at him as if he had grown a second head and Leah chuckled. "That is what they tell the guys as for I got another explanation that involved the other half of the wolfs soul residing in our imprint. They will keep our humanity intact and as a rewards become as immortal as we are. We can of course choose to age and abandon our wolf. Only then will our imprint age along with us."

Jacob seemed to ponder this for a moment while Bella just stared at her lovingly. Never before had Leah felt such a pure and true love towards herself. Not even while she had been with Sam when they both had been human. Maybe she always had been destined to be with Bella or a woman at that.

The thought was soothing and reassuring at once and when Jacob gushed out, "We need to tell the others. They need to know that they feel for their imprints out of other reasons than reproduction. I guess some of the younger ones were a bit heartbroken when Sam told them about that and you Leah need to apologize to Sam and Emily. Even if what he did was insensitive Emily is not at fault here."

Leah hesitated, but then Bella snuggled even closer to her and whispered, "I will be at your side the whole time and even hold your hand if you want me to."

The decision was made and together with Jacob they climbed into his truck to be on their way to Sam's where the rest of the pack would be. They always needed to be in close proximity of their alpha while they were still young and hadn't imprinted. Leah always seemed to be the odd one out because she didn't feel the same.

When they pulled up in front of the small house the group of six boys halted their game of football and eyed her suspiciously. Only the presence of Jacob and Bella was keeping them from openly lunging at her or throwing insults her way. At least that was what she thought why they weren't moving.

Paul stepped in front of the others and nodded his head to her, something he never did before and which seemed slightly odd.

"If you came back to apologize then we will too. We are sorry no one recognized the agony you were going through when Sam showed us those memories. Only when you lost your strong hold on your emotions did we grasp what was happening to you. What Sam did wasn't right and we told him that earlier. But how you reacted to Emily wasn't right either."

Leah felt her eyes go wide and could only manage a weak nod. Never in her life would she have thought that the boys would understand her and would fault Sam for something. Before last night he had been the alpha who never was in the wrong. He had been the one who learned to control the wolf all on his own and who therefore was the ultimate protector of the tribe. The fact that he also was a self-righteous bastard hadn't even crossed anyones mind.

Bella softly kissed her jaw and brought her back to reality.

"I think there was something else you needed to do here was there not Leah?"

She only nodded and swallowed the arousal that had pooled into her very being at the feeling of Bella's soft lips against her heated skin. Her imprint gave her the strenght she needed to enter the house on her own and to go straight through into the kitchen were she could here and smell her cousin working.

Emily froze mid movement when she spotted Leah standing in the doorway. Then she glared at her, her eyes full of anger and betrayal, "Are you here to taunt me some more? Weren't my tears not enough for you last time Leah? God, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry? If I could change how I feel I would, but I can't. You're a wolf, you should know that."

Leah felt like crying and hiding in the darkest corner of the room upon hearing the sadness in her cousins voice.

"No, that is not why I'm here. I came back to apologize. I know that I apologized to you before just to hurt you again but I promise you that I won't do it this time. Sam didn't tell you everything about imprinting. It is true that you can't help your feelings, but the wolf has to decide of what nature those feelings should be. He freely chose to love you while he still was with me and you have no idea how that hurt. Especially after he had just proposed the week before. He continues to show the pack his memories to help them understand the imprint bond, but he doesn't think twice about how it continuously hurts me. To feel how he felt when he broke up with me. It doesn't exactly gets easier over time and I know that it isn't your fault but he is the alpha and I can't go against him so I took it out on you to hurt him."

Leah took a deep breath and eyed her cousin precariously before continuing with her story. So far Emily was listening to her and seemed to absorb every single word she said. Maybe Emily wanted to forgive Leah as much as she wanted to be forgiven.

"When I ran away last night I came upon a young woman in the woods and as soon as my eyes locked with hers I knew that I found my own imprint. I found her after all this time of Sam telling me that I probably won't have an imprint because I'm a woman. She showed me how it felt to be alive again, to be loved again and to be needed again. I know I said some horrible things to you Emily and I didn't mean a single one of them. I was just hurt very deeply and wanted to get a rise out of you to justify what I was doing. I sincerely hope you can forgive me some time and maybe you can talk to Sam and let him tell you all the rest about imprinting that he deemed not worthy mentioning before."

Emily slowly nodded and embraced Leah in a surprisingly strong hug.

"I missed you terribly Leah. You were my best friend and I would be happy if you could be again but I think it will take me a while to fully trust you again. Maybe we could start with you introducing me to your imprint."

Leah nodded and couldn't help the happy grin that spread across her face. Bella and Jacob had been right and now she only hoped that Sam would come around and convert back to the handsome and loveable boy he once was.

* * *

**HAPPY EASTER !** To all of you faithful readers ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I really don't know how it turned out like this, suddenly the thought was in my mind and I had to get it out there. I hope you like it and I'm open to any new suggestions you may have! :) Enjoy**

* * *

Emily openly gaped at Bella when she entered with the rest of the pack. Leah had completely forgotten that the two women already met when Jacob introduced her to his lifestyle.

"Bella?! I didn't know you were gay."

Bella blushed and tried to hide behind Leah as best as she could while answering: "Well…Until yesterday neither did I."

That had the boys laughing loudly in the living room where they were playing some video games. Emily managed to snap her jaw shut once again and surprisingly went to hug both Leah and Bella.

"I'm happy for you guys. Bella is an amazing young woman and I believe her to be just the right person for you Leah. She understands you better than anyone else ever could and to be quite frankly I always thought you were playing for the other team since we were eleven years old."

That had Bella laughing and relaxing while Leah blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered and stumbled something out that could be interpreted as an "I was not.", but even she wasn't able to fully catch that.

The happy and relaxed atmosphere didn't last long however when Sam and Jared came back from patrol and found Leah standing in the kitchen alone with Emily. Bella seemed to not have registered in Sam's mind. He growled threateningly at Leah and slowly stepped between her and his mate, his eyes flashing to an angry yellow. Leah panicked, Bella was right next to her and if Sam were to change now in this confined space she would get hurt.

She moved the human girl behind her and began retreating to the backdoor, growling softly back at Sam.

"Don't you dare run away again like the coward you are. I demand you to tell me what you are doing here when I was very clear yesterday on the terms there were for your presence in my home."

Emily tried to calm him down, but he just shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and ignored what she was saying. Instead he continued cornering Leah in the kitchen and demanded from her to tell him what she was doing in his home.

Leah could feel Bella trembling and quietly whimpering behind her, clearly scared for her life. Her hands were fisted in the back of Leah's top and were the only thing keeping her from losing her control over her wolf. She would never hurt her mate because she couldn't control her anger.

When Sam was only two meters away from her Jacob, Seth and Quil barged into the kitchen. Jacob was every ounce the alpha he had been born to be when he forcefully yanked Sam back and growled right into his face: "She came here to apologize and if you would've listened to what your mate and Leah both were telling you, you would already know that. Now I believe you should go and cool down, your scaring the imprints."

The plural was clear in his statement and finally snapped out of his haze Sam seemed to register the fragile young woman behind Leah, eyes widened in fear and heart pounding faster than was safe.

He send Leah one last hateful glare before he ran from the kitchen, leaving a tense silence in his wake. Nobody had ever dared to step up to their alpha like that before and yet when Jacob had done it there hadn't even been a sliver of resistance from Sam.

With the imminent threat gone from the room Leah finally managed to calm down and turned around to Bella. Seeing the girl so frightened had her in an instant panic. She had no idea what to do. What if Bella now would be scared of her also or worse wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her and was brought back from her worries when Bella's soft hands captured her face and forced her to look at her.

"I'm fine Leah, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. But I think maybe we should go home and let everyone else calm down as well. If I caught on correctly to what just happened I think there are some things the pack and the Elders should discuss and I have the feeling that my involvement with the Cullen's is going to come up as well."

Leah growled lowly at the name of the family that left Bella alone in a forest and were deemed to be her mortal enemies if she could trust the old stories the Elders liked to tell at their gatherings.

"Okay, let's go home. Thank you Jake for deflecting Sam for me."

Jacob only nodded, his eyes had such a sincere look in them that didn't quite match his age. It seemed he had finally grown into the man the tribe always wanted him to be.

When Leah led Bella out of the house she noticed how her mate was still trembling although her heartrate had slowed down significantly. She worriedly laid her hand upon the small of her back and was shocked at how feverish Bella's skin suddenly felt to her touch.

The feeling that something was clearly wrong creeped into Leah's mind and she shouted Jacoby name the moment Bella collapsed to her knees, screaming in pain. The whole pack came running outside at that sound and Leah again didn't know what to do. She knew what it looked like but then again it was simply impossible for Bella to be a member of the pack. She hadn't been born into the tribe and they knew for sure that the ability to change was passed down through the bloodlines.

When the others reached them Leah decided to try and help Bella nonetheless. She only managed to make one step forward when Bella arched her back in pain and in one fluid movement changed into the most magnificent wolf Leah had ever seen. Her fur was a myriad of red and brown that shimmered golden in the sunlight.

A startled yelp escaped the new wolf and there was no other way than adorable to describe the confused face Bella made when she turned around to Leah and the others.

"Bella? Do you still know who you are? Who I am?"

The wolf tried to speak but after the first growl that left its throat the wolf decided to just nod its head. It whimpered again and shuffled closer to Leah, nuzzling her stomach and making itself as small as possible.

Leah was so engrossed in her gorgeous mate that she had completely forgotten about the rest of the pack behind her. Only when Jacob grabbed her shoulder in fierce grip did she remember she wasn't alone.

Bella or rather the wolf growled immediately at Jake when he touched Leah, which earned her a few chuckles from the other boys behind him. It seemed like Bella still felt the mating pull towards Leah although she was now a wolf too.

"It might help her if you changed, hearing your voice will calm her and hopefully you can help Bella change back before the Elders get here. I have to inform them of what happened, this will definitely be something everyone will want to hear. You are quite the anomaly in every way of the word Bells."

At that the wolf growled again but it sounded more playful than anything else. Leah couldn't help but adore her mate. It would be great sharing everything with her and not having to worry about her hurting herself while being at school or walking down the street or anything like that.

In the blink of an eye Leah had changed, for the first time in years forgetting about her clothes and ripping them in the process.

Her wolf stood at least a head taller than Bella but it was clearly visible that Bella would be the faster one of them, her musculature was just that bit leaner than that of the others.

_Bella? Can you hear me?_

_Leah! Yes…how the hell did I just do that? I never felt any of those changes Jacob explained to me over a year ago. I don't even think I have Quileute blood in me._

_I know, it doesn't make sense to me either but maybe the Elders will help. So you've got to calm down so that you can change back again okay?_

I saw her nod her furry head but somehow I could still feel her anxiety and confusion swirling around in her head, distracting her mind and enabling her to fully relax. So I do the only thing that comes to my mind and nuzzle her neck affectionately before licking her face. It was the sweetest emotion a wolf would show towards his mate or pups.

Bella purred lightly at the touch and nuzzled back, moving just a bit closer to be standing slightly under me. It was a clear sign from her for me to keep petting her and my wolf happily obliged.

I felt her relax with each calming nuzzle and lick I gave her, the purring increasing until she was nearly half asleep. I chose that moment to carefully enter her mind again and silently ask her to try and shift back to her human form again. This time when Bella tried she had no difficulty doing so. The change was nearly as fluent as the one from human to wolf before and again awed me to no end. Not even Sam was able to shift this easily and he had been the first out of the pack to shift, so he was fairly experienced at it. Bella however was just a pup in every sense of the word.

When I heard my mate awkwardly clearing her throat I changed back into my human form as well and turned around to ask her what was wrong when I caught the first look of her human body after undergoing the change. She hadn't grown significantly, only about three inches but her whole frame was now that of a lean athlete and absolutely mouthwatering for me to stare at.

When a blush began creeping up her cheeks I noticed she was intently staring at me, one place of my body specifically.

I quickly looked down and couldn't help the proud grin that adorned my face as soon as I realized Bella was intently staring at my abs and nearly drooling over them. Seems like I got just what my mate wants and needs without being one of the burly guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm terribly sorry it took me this long to update again but I was kind of stuck before. Hope you enjoy this turn of events. Let me know what you think and if the Cullens should make an appearance ;)**

* * *

The Elders had been very quiet for a few minutes after Jacob with the help of Leah and Bella had told them everything that had happened that day. Sam had been wise enough to keep silent because he knew very well that it was against their laws to endanger another's imprint the way he had done earlier.

Bella looked absolutely lost next to her mate and the wolf in her mind was cowering in a corner hoping to not be punished. She was nowhere near an Alpha like Leah was and her wolf knew that. She feared for what the Elders would decide, they held the power of not allowing her back on their land again as she wasn't a member of the pack and that would mean she wouldn't get to see Leah again.

"You may not be entirely right about Bella's blood. We don't know for sure but there are modern ways to proof our suspicions. When your mother still lived here she was down here as often as your father was. They were a part of nearly every tribal ritual there was, both intrigued by our ways. One year when we celebrated the feast of life your father had to help out at the Police station in Seattle and couldn't come. Your mother went alone and I swear that until today no one can remember what happened that night for the ritual weeds were very strong and fogged our minds. There is a small possibility that Charlie is not your biological father. We see no other way how else you could've turned yourself into a wolf."

Bella gaped at the Elders, Billy Black in particular who had just spoken to her. She couldn't believe them although she knew that there had to be something inside her that had brought about the change. It had been different than for the others but there were possible solutions to all those facts. Enough of the old legends spoke about how the change for the first spirit warriors had been abrupt and without warning when one of the wolf souls swirling around in the spiritual realm chose his warrior.

"But why did she change now and in this kind of fashion? There was no immediate threat and she wasn't particularly angry. Leah was just leading her outside to take her home."

It had been Paul who had asked that question. His own change had also been quite sudden but for him it had been all about repressed anger and teenage hormones. He didn't think that had been the reason for Bella though.

"I was scared shitless when Sam threatened Leah in the kitchen, something inside of my head kept going over scenarios in which he would attack Leah and me both. I was terrified for my own life but much more about Leah because I knew that she would surely throw herself in harm's way."

Billy Black nodded and all the other young wolf looked at her curiously, wanting to know how her change had been different from their own so Bella made herself continue even if she wasn't entirely sure if she remembered the way things happened earlier correctly.

"I could feel my body shaking and I was sweating I guess but there was no time to think about that. Only when Jacob got Sam to leave and Leah took me outside did my mind catch up with my surroundings. I knew that I was safe again but somehow it was already too late. I couldn't stop shaking and that is where I panicked I think. The next thing I remember is intense pain and the wolf showing itself for the first time."

Leah growled at her Alpha and the Elders also didn't look entirely pleased with the shards they just heard about the rest of what Jacob hadn't told them before.

"We will talk about this later Sam. Now I guess we should concentrate on getting Bella's blood tested and work out a training schedule. She can't stay here in La Push like everyone else. Charlie would get suspicious and her school would call to ask where she was."

Billy looked her in the eyes and said very seriously: "I want you to finish your education and train your wolf so that there are no accidents around you. You will also need to get used to the imprint. It is something different for a wolf than for a human so you both might encounter slight changes. Until everything is worked out though you will need to stay with Leah and begin your training."

Bella nodded although Leah could see her gulp and fidget her hands slightly. Her mate was nervous and she could practically feel her wolf shaking in her mind. It was still a strange sensation for her to feel that bond while being in her human form but her wolf was calmer and more content than ever before so it couldn't be a bad thing. Maybe this was meant to be. If all wolfs would imprint on another immortal there would be no strain on them for thinking about how long they would be able to shift. They wouldn't need to explain mood swings or urges to their partners because they would simply know what it was all about. Maybe they even would be able to maintain a mental connection in human form and wouldn't need a mobile phone or anything of the like to check if their mate was alright.

Bella didn't seem like she was seeing all the positive effects their situation held because even on their way back to Leah's home she seemed tense and scared.

"Bella, listen to me. I promise you we will find out what happened and we will talk to Charlie about everything. He is still your father, nothing will ever change that. He loves you and even though I don't know how open minded he is towards the supernatural I'm sure he would still love you if you wolf out in front of him."

Bella lifted her head slightly and once Leah was sure she had her mate's full attention she smiled and added: "He knows about our rituals and the weeds and herbs we use during them. He won't be angry at whoever is your biological father only if they would try and replace him. He knows that many children in our tribe were received during those rituals of life and no one cares about the real line of parentage. It isn't important as long as the child is cared for by their parents and the tribe."

"I really hope he sees it like that and not like the betrayal of my mother to him while they were still married and happy. She hurt him deeply when she left and took me with her. He never really got over her and I'm not sure he would be happy knowing that me, the only link he thinks he still has with her wasn't even his to begin with."

"Oh Bella."

Leah felt the pain her mate was feeling and knew she couldn't do anything about it at that moment. She just hoped that another round of cuddling in her bed or maybe even a warm bath would be what Bella needed to be distracted of those depressing thoughts. No one should start their new immortal life with such a burden weighing them down. She wouldn't even wish that on Sam although he was not very far above the line.

When they reached the Clearwater house they saw Sue and Charlie sitting outside on the veranda and laughing about something one of them probably just said. Bella froze mid step and shuddered violently. Leah knew that it wouldn't be the best idea to introduce Charlie to his daughter being a werewolf the same way she did with her own dad. She still remembered vividly when he grabbed his chest in pain and fell to the ground, dead.

She would never put her mate through such immense pain so before anything could happen she encircled Bella in her arms and murmured soothingly in her ear: "We don't have to tell him now Bella. You can do that in your own time, Billy didn't give you an ultimatum. He knows how hard this must be on you."

Slowly Bella began to calm down and nodded her head before kissing her lightly on the side of her mouth before continuing on her way towards her father. The look of determination on her face however made her grin widely. Bella would tell her father right now and probably about all the rest as well if she was at it. She knew her mate was not as naïve and sensitive as everyone thought she was. That Cullen boy must've messed with her head to make her cave into herself the way she did before she lost it in the woods and was found by Leah.

"Bella! I'm glad to see you. I was looking for you actually. I heard some of the kids talking about the Cullens transferring out of school. Are you okay?"

He looked slightly awkward but truly concerned and Leah could see Bella smile at that. She loved her dad even though she was just as awkward with showing it like he was.

"I'm fine dad. Although there are a couple of things I have to tell you and some questions I wanted to ask you if that is alright with you?"

Charlie simply nodded his head, clearly not expecting that strong demeanor from his daughter. Leah could see a sliver of pride in his eyes and then he motioned for her to sit down in front of him and Sue. Clearly having forgotten that they weren't alone. Before Sue could remind him though Bella started talking. She told her father about how lonely she had been in Phoenix and how she had been embarrassed about it so she never told him about it. When Edward had first shown interest in her she had craved his attention simply because he was the first one to ever show any towards her at all. Then she told Charlie about his weird ticks like watching her sleep in the middle of the night from the tree outside of her window and always telling her what was best for her. How he never let her make her own decisions and how she became addicted to his attention and that of his family simply because she never had such love and friendliness in her life before. She didn't want to see the faults they had.

When she told her father about how the boy took her on a walk into the forest the night before and then left her there, telling her he never meant anything he ever said and that his family never cared about her and that they were leaving her behind because they got bored, Leah thought for a moment Charlie might explode but he kept silent and listened for the rest of it.

She told him how Leah found her and healed the gaping wound in her chest, how she realized what she had been doing to herself all this time and how Leah and all the other guys down here in the reservation were able to help her out of her misery. She basically told her father that she loved Leah and the older girl could see that he struggled not to react harshly to that too.

There was a moment silence before Charlie finally found his voice again and after the cleared his throat twice he simply asked: "What was it you wanted to ask me Bells?"

"Is there any possibility René got pregnant during a tribal ritual of life?"

Sue gaped at her like she was crazy and Charlie was obviously stumbling across his own thoughts when he simply opened and closed his mouth a couple of times without actually making any sound.

It was Leah who broke the more than tense silence. Maybe this had been a bit much on the chief of police even without all the supernatural aspects added to it.

"Billy Black and the Elders just told us that there might be a high probability and they want to take some blood tests. Bella showed some unique signs only natives have ever carried with them today so they wondered about her blood."

Charlie swallowed heavily before finally meeting his daughters' eyes again and after a great sigh he sharply nodded his head once.

"René and I weren't on good terms the month I had to work in Seattle. She had already explained that she didn't want to stay in Forks. She had wanted more in her life and therefore married life was not really as happy as it normally was. I knew she went to the ritual and I was relieved she did. I hoped at that time that it would relax her and make her see how great our life together here was and would continue to be. When she told me she was pregnant some months later we were on better terms again but after the doctor told us the due date I knew I couldn't be your father. There was just too big of a time gap between the last time we slept together and the ritual. I didn't tell René I knew it wasn't my child growing in her womb and I never told you either because it didn't matter to me. You're still my daughter Bells. No blood heritage will ever change that and if you want to know who your biological father is and who might be your half-sibling then that's okay with me too."

Bella had tears in her eyes that were slowly running down her cheeks.

"I love you Dad." Was croaked out before she engulfed the surprised Charlie in a bear hug that made him cough in surprise under the sheer strength of it.

Sue and Leah stood next to father and daughter and couldn't help but smile warmly at the seldom display of love between the two. Now they just had to hope that Charlie would take the other news just as well when Bella decided to tell him about or show them to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm truly sorry it took me this long to upload something and I know it's not particularly long but I'm trying to get rid of a terrible writers block and hope you like it nonetheless.**

* * *

Sue had invited both Bella and Charlie to stay for dinner that night and ushered the girls upstairs as soon as they had finished eating, not giving Bella the chance to tell her father about the whole supernatural part of everything happening around them. She had seemed eager to talk to Charlie in private, probably about all the things Bella had just told them before and assuring him that she would still care about Bella if her own husband turned out to be her father.

Leah desperately prayed for that to not be the case because even though they were each other's mates everyone would still look at them funny if it came out that they were halfsiblings as well.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Bella snuggled into her side and let out a small purr. It was amazing how the wolfish characteristics suited her so well but then again it was Bella they were talking about. She managed to befriend a whole coven of vampires and not get killed during that time. If that wasn't a special feat than Leah didn't know what was.

"Do you think the Cullen's will ever come back to Forks?"

Leah knew that Bella wasn't completely over their betrayal but she needed to know what would happen if the coven returned. A lot had changed in the dynamics in Forks and La Push and if they decided to waltz right back into Bella's life she didn't know what she would do. Her insecurities were acting up once again and as much as she hated it she needed some kind of reassurance from Bella.

Her mate mulled over her question for a moment but didn't pull back from their embrace which Leah took as a positive sign. Then she finally muttered: "I don't think they will. At least not in the next few years. I'm sure Alice isn't even looking out for my future anymore and wouldn't know anything has changed. They will only come back to Forks if they can be sure I'm not alive anymore and no one will recognize them. You don't have to worry about them."

Leah nodded slowly, hoping that Bella was indeed right and not miscalculating the actions of the whole coven. As far as Leah had been able to deduct it was only Edward who had done the betraying, who had lied to her and had tried to keep her all to himself, not even allowing his own family much time with his supposed mate.

It would be an interesting meeting should the vampire coven decide to come back despite what Bella was thinking. She could only hope that Edward wouldn't try to claim her as his mate again should his coven come back to Forks. There would be no guarantee that Leah would be able to control her wolf should something like that happen. Bella was the new sun in her life and she would fight tooth and nail against whoever tried to take her from her.

She was shaken out of those slightly violent thoughts as Bella asked her what she thought Billy Black and the Elders had meant with the special connection they now shared as two mated wolfs and what changes might come due to that fact.

"To be honest I don't know all that much about two wolfs being mated. It only used to happen in ancient times when the warriors of our tribe were chosen by spirit wolfs that created unique connections between the human and animal. One thing I do know however is that we will be able to hear each other's thoughts even while in human form. The rest we will have to figure out along the way but I know the others will be there for us and help us."

Bella buried her head between Leah's neck and shoulder to inhale the scent of her imprint where it was most prominent to calm her wolf down. She hated not knowing what was happening to her and what changes would occur in her daily life. The thought about her daily life brought up another question.

"The Elders mentioned I won't be able to stay here at the Reservation and I know they're right but what should I do about school? There are a lot of people who annoy me even on my good days. Now that I'm a wolf I assume I won't be able to stay as calm around them as before won't I?"

Leah looked down at her imprint, the girl looked scared at the prospect that she might hurt the people she knew and even considered friends on some scale.

"It's different for every one of us how we deal with emotion. Paul's wolf is quick to anger and aggression but now after about half a year of hard work he is easily able to control the beast inside himself. I still struggle from time to time but my wolf only gets violent if I think those I care about are in danger or threatened. We will have to simply wait and train you once we know what riles your wolf up."

Bella didn't look all that much convinced but before she could ask more questions there was a knock on the door and Sue was poking her head around the opening. There was an easy smile on her face as she eyed the two girls nearly piled on top of each other.

"I sent Charlie home. I figured there was more to it all than you were telling him earlier and I know if it involves the wolves it is best dealt with here on the Reservation where we are safe."

Leah hesitated only as long as it took her to share a questioning look with her imprint before she told her mother everything that happened after the breakfast they had together. She could literally watch the emotions play across her mother's face. There was happiness at the fact that she made up with Emily again and apologized for her behavior. Then there was anger and rage when she heard how Sam acted towards Leah and Bella and finally utter confusion when Leah told her about Bella changing into a wolf and the following meeting of the village Elders. Had Charlie not come down her mother would have been a part of the meeting and Leah knew how she hated that no one even bothered telling her after they spotted the police cruiser in her driveway.

During some time while she was telling her mother everything that happened that day Bella had fallen asleep and let out tiny growls or purrs during her sleep, cuddling ever closer to her mate. Sue had chuckled at that and soon had left Leah to sleep as well. She had promised to see to the blood tests herself and advised Leah to start training Bella in how to change at will and what it meant to be one with their wolf before the younger girl would have to leave again for school.

That only left Leah with about three days to get all the training done with Bella all the other wolfs had weeks if not months to finish. When her eyes began to droop the last conscious thought she had was that Bella was the most magnificent wolf she had ever seen even if she might not be an alpha. She would show the guys that her mate was able to pull through all the tough training ahead of them all.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm really sorry it took me this long to start writing again but I just had such a major block that nothing useful would come out for any of my stories. I hope now that I started again that will change and I hope you still enjoy this story enough to read on.**

* * *

Those three days were over far quicker than anyone of the pack would have wanted. The boys all adored Bella as she took to being a wolf like a fish to water and Leah couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that this adorable new wolf was all hers.

The imprint had settled fully for the two girls over the days they spent together. They were able to detect the feelings of the other even while in human form and over long distances as well as speak through the pack bond to each other while human. They had discussed some of those traits with Sam after he had apologized and promised not to show his memories to the other wolves while Leah was sharing the pack bond with them. Sadly, he hadn't been much of a help for them as he himself hadn't experienced those things with Emily. He sometimes could feel when his imprint was feeling very strong emotions like he had when Leah had angered her and made her cry half a week ago in their kitchen.

Besides Jacob who had volunteered patrolling with Bella there also had been Jared and Paul who had offered their help to the newest addition to the pack. Jared could be understood as he had always been a good friend of Leah and wanted to help her out as best as he could in this complicated situation but Paul had everyone's mind reeling and gaping at him as if he was crazy. The tempered boy had only shrugged it off but hadn't retreated his offer and so when the others had been occupied with fighting over food that day Bella had silently accepted his offer and agreed to meet him at the beach the next morning before she had to leave for Forks and her own home again.

So that was where she found herself now. Leaning against the fallen trunk of a tree and enjoying the chilly morning breeze. It was only a little after sunrise and she knew had she still been human she would have trembled in the cold. Now she stood there without a jacket and was still feeling quite warm. It was a good thing that summers tended to not get as hot here as they did back in Phoenix she pondered. It would be hell to run such a high body temperature and still have to wear clothing at skin melting temperatures outside.

She was still lost in her thoughts when she heard the heavy footfalls of someone nearing and instinctively knew that it was Paul who had finally arrived as well.

"Good morning Bella. You think you will be okay on your own for the first day back at school?"

She watched his concerned eyes and sent him a reassuring smile before answering.

"I think I can handle it and if something gets too intense I will simply leave or call one of you guys. I suppose it's also a good thing the school is surrounded by the forest. It will be easy to get back home should I accidentally change."

Paul nodded again and then motioned for her to follow him. Once they were walking he began to talk about how he grew up with only his mother because his father had been a coward and didn't stick around once he heard that he had gotten someone pregnant. His mother always told him that he was from another tribe and left the reservation shortly after he had been born but due do him being one of the wolves he didn't quite believe her anymore. The Elders had told him that no other tribe this side of the US had the ability to shift and so it wasn't possible for his father to be from a different tribe.

Bella listened attentively, wondering why he was telling her all of this but then he continued on with telling her that he thought his father might have fathered some other children during some of the tribe rituals just like it had been for him and his mother. The sentiment was quite clear to Bella. He thought that man could be the one who had gotten René pregnant and even though a small part of her still didn't want to believe it she couldn't deny that she felt safe and comfortable with Paul. It was different from how she felt with Leah but it could just as well mean that he was her brother.

For a moment neither of them said anything and they only stared at each other. Then Bella nodded slowly. "I have to get to school now but I will think about it and it shouldn't take too long for the blood test to come back. They tested all of your blood as well so I guess we will know no matter which guy turns out to be our sperm donor."

She refused to call that man a father as he hadn't cared for any of his possible children in all his life and he couldn't have been as stupid as to not know he got a woman pregnant. Especially if what Paul said about his relationship with his mother before the ritual had been true.

As Bella drove towards her own home for the first time after her change she found herself slightly cursing at the snail pace of her truck. Now that she wasn't human herself anymore she could understand better how the Cullen's had always complained about the vehicle. But as it was she would have to make do with it because she definitely didn't have the money to get a better one.

There was only enough time for her to make a quick stop to her dad's house and grab all the stuff she would need for school as well as something small to eat on her way there. She had eaten breakfast at Leah's this morning before she went to speak with Paul but it was a long time until lunch and with her wolf genes now active she burned a lot more energy than she had before.

When she pulled into the parking lot of Forks high she for a moment searched for the familiar fancy cars and the beautifully pale vampires that owned them but of course they weren't there and so she only took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stepped out of the truck to start her new day. Thankfully she hadn't changed as drastically as the other wolves had in the pack. The Elders had been sure that some physical changes were still to come but she was simply glad they hadn't happened over night and would cause the teens of Forks high to stare at her all over again. They just had gotten used to her being a permanent student with them and didn't need a reminder that it had only just been about a year that she had been with them.

Her calm was tested as soon as she stepped inside the building as her nose was bombarded with a myriad of different smells and her ears easily picked up all the gossiping that was happening around her. She felt her wolf bristle slightly under her skin and hurried to calm it down once again, reminding it that she had been here before and knew nothing bad would happen even though they were in an enclosed building with a huge crowd of unknown people around them.

For a fleeting moment she thought she now knew how the Cullens must have felt every day at school with them being able to hear just as much as she could now.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Jessica appeared at her side and immediately began asking questions about why the Cullens weren't at school. It still hurt talking about them leaving but if she got through it with Jessica once she could be sure everyone else would know as well till lunch came. So she gritted her teeth and told her how Carlisle had gotten a better job offer a few months back in Alaska and that they had family up there who encountered a tragic death just a few days ago. So they all had decided to move up there to help them cope better. It was a flat out lie but it was better than trying to tell the daft girl how Edward had been such a dick and simply left her in the forest because he thought she deserved a full human life away from him. She also left the option of them coming back sometime in the future open because she honestly had no idea if the maybe wouldn't change their mind some when and come back.

After that talk with Jessica the day just dragged on endlessly with teachers droning on about things that were quite boring now that her mind worked quicker than that of the average human. The other students kept staring at her and whispering about how they thought she would take the break up from her perfect boyfriend and his family harder than she apparently did. It was irritating to hear all of their suggestions and it irritated her even more that Mike, Taylor and Eric were talking about trying their luck with her now that Edward was out of the picture. As if she was just a piece of meat they could claim as a prize in the end. They were so sure of themselves that one of them would be successful in their wooing that her wolf brought up suggestions about how to humiliate them in front of everyone and simultaneously show them just who she belonged with now. Leah surely wouldn't mind kissing her in the parking lot after school or something like that.

With her mind working in overdrive she didn't even notice that it was her turn at the food aisle and simply grabbed what would satisfy her growling stomach the most. The fact that that was nearly twice the amount one of the boys normally got went unnoticed by her. Only the raised eyebrow of Angela once she sat down at their table next to her made her realize her slight mistake. Hoping to save what little she still could Bella simply shrugged her shoulders and replied with "What?! I'm hungry."

That got everyone laughing and Lauren making a joke about how she was probably just growing up late as she was rather small for a girl her age. That jab normally would have her blushing and seething inside but now she was rather thankful about it and simply nodded her agreement. "That might be it, I think I even grew a few inches over the weekend."

Angela snorted at that and sent her a small smile, knowing that wasn't the case but playing along with it still because Bella surely would have her reasons for agreeing with something Lauren said just to mock her.

With the issue of her new eating habits out of the way and everyone satisfied about why the Cullens weren't at school anymore Bella went through the last of her classes with ease and nearly sprinted from the building and to her truck once the final bell sounded. She couldn't wait to get back to the reservation and into Leah's arms again. She might have thought it stupid before when it had been Edward claiming how he had missed her just hours after they had just been together but now that she had the mating bond with Leah she knew exactly what that felt like. It was as if someone was constantly tugging at her heart in the direction of her imprint and it would only stop once she was in a close enough proximity.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm super sorry it took me that long to post a new Chapter, I seriously hadn't realized how long it had been until some of you asked me if I was still continuing this. I am, I just had so much on my mind that I hadn't the time to write anything for any of my fics but I promise I will remedy that. **

* * *

She tried to make her truck go faster on her way back but it naturally wouldn't go even 5 miles over the speed limit and made her endure the way back at a measly 62 miles per hour.

She stared out into the vast forest and thought about convincing Leah to go running with her in their wolf forms. She still felt she had so many things to learn in this new body and didn't want to waste any time. For a moment she thought she saw a red streak of hair blur through the forest right next to her and immediately her mind went back to Victoria and James and that horrible baseball game. But then again why would Victoria be here now? She had her moment for revenge a long time ago and the Cullens weren't even here now. Besides Edward had assured her that he had taken care of Victoria and to not worry about it anymore. As much of an ass he had been she didn't think he would lie about something like that. Especially not in front of his coven.

The thoughts of the Cullens and Victoria were pushed far from her mind however when she finally reached Leah's house and found not only half the council but Paul and her dad there as well. It looked a lot like the run she had wanted to enjoy would need to wait for a while still. The serious faces made her think of the talk she had with Paul just before school and even though she didn't really want to know who the guy was that got her mother pregnant during that stupid ritual she and her wolf were quite excited over the prospect that Paul being there had to mean he really was her brother by blood.

It only took half a second for her mate to wrap her in a desperate hug the moment she hopped out of the truck. With a light chuckle and a soft purr Bella hugged Leah just as tightly and only let go when her ears were met with the sound of Charlie awkwardly clearing his throat behind them. Obviously not used to seeing her with anyone besides Edward whom he harboured a great dislike for.

"I think it would be best if we moved this inside to the kitchen where we can get Bella something to eat before we tell her the news."

It was Sue who had taken control of the delicate situation at hand and everyone, even the Elders followed her suggestion. A hungry wolf was closer to losing control than a sated one would be and no one knew how Bella would react to what the Elders had found out earlier in the day.

Bella was curious as to what everyone thought she would do as she already had a hunch that it wouldn't be anything remotely good and that Paul no doubt was indeed her older half-brother.

Only when everyone was seated around the large dining table in the open kitchen with Bella tucking into an enormous plate of spaghetti with meatballs did they finally decide it was safe enough to tell her about her true lineage.

Old Quil was the one who decided to start talking, his old and brittle voice easily garnered the attention of everyone in the room even though Bella was fairly sure everyone besides herself already knew what he was going to say.

"We received the results of all the blood samples yesterday evening and took some time to make sure they were correct. It is safe to say that your blood indeed originates from our tribe, it bears the most resemblance to that of Paul whose father had been unknown until today. I'm sorry that I have to inform you of this but your father died several years ago, after an unfortunate car accident in upstate New York."

Bella stopped mid chew and blinked at the Elder confused, her eyes darted to a nervously fumbling Charlie before she swallowed and stated: "My father is standing right here, it would be news to me that he is dead."

An awkward silence fell over the room but the beaming and slightly red face of her father was worth the uncomfortable shuffling of all the Elders and their disapproving looks. Finally Old Quil cleared his throat again and nodded slightly.

"It is nice to see that you are not as affected by the news as we had feared. We will give you all the information you wish to have about your biological father."

Bella felt her wolf bristle slightly at how she was being approached by the Elders, as if she should be grateful she was a part of their tribe and should care more about the man who had not only fathered one but two children and hadn't cared enough to stay for any of them or even contacted them. So with as much calm as she could muster she swallowed the last of her food and turned to Old Quill.

"Why was he in upstate New York when he died? I thought next to no one was allowed to leave tribe territory?"

Leah and Jacob both complained to her numerous times about how they wanted to go to College but couldn't because apparently they weren't allowed to leave Tribe lands. Now she was more than curious as to why her biological father had been able to do so, even if he might not have been a wolf.

For a moment there was a tense silence and then Billy decided to speak up and not let everything rest on Old Quill's shoulders.

"Your biological father, Jason, was banished for several reasons. He was bordering on being a drunk and harassed more than one woman in the Tribe and in Forks, he lost his job because of his tardiness and didn't even try to get another one. He was someone no one felt safe or content around and so after a few years of watching his sad development the Council then decided to banish him. We realize how it might sound that it took the former Elders years but Jason was the second eldest son of our Chief and therefore was granted many second chances not everyone was happy about. Only when the old Chief stepped down due to his own heart sickness and his oldest son, namely me, became the next Chief were we able to do something about Jason. I assure you I am not proud of what he did and I haven't considered him a brother for a very long time."

Bella gaped at the older man, thinking that she wasn't only related to Paul but to Jacob as well and that her biological father had been an alcoholic and an asshole. She had never been more glad about the fact that her mother decided to move to Phoenix and lie about Charlie being her father. If she was honest with herself she also was somewhat glad that Jason wasn't alive anymore as she could imagine anyone wanting her to at least seek him out for some answers and if what she had just heard about him was true then she wouldn't have wanted to meet him anyway and Paul surely wouldn't have wanted a father like that either. She could tell just by the look on his face as he stared at his hands, clenched into tight fists. This must be even harder on him than it might be on her. He never knew his father and even though he had assured her that he didn't want to connect with the sperm donor who had left his mother to take care of him on her own some part of him, the little boy he once was, had longed for a father figure he could admire and now that had been taken from him.

Only when Sue suddenly stood and ordered the Elders out from her home did Bella realize she and Paul had both been growling subconsciously and it had started to get louder. A worried glance towards her father told her he had at least noticed the sound but obviously not yet where it was coming from and was looking around rather nervously. Apparently now would be the time to tell him the rest about her genes that went beyond a simple tribal ritual and a possible sudden growth spurt in her future. She only hoped nothing bad would happen, he had taken everything else so well thus far and she didn't want to lose the only parental figure in her life when she still struggled to understand everything herself.


End file.
